Battle Cry
by Milu Georgia
Summary: Vorgeschichte Transformers 4: Die Autobots sind eine Gefahr für die Menschheit. Ebenso ihre menschlichen Verbündeten. Dennoch scheint das nach den Ereignissen in Chicago nur dem neuen Sicherheitsberater bewusst zu sein. Also geht er im Geheimen dagegen vor und schafft es immer mehr von seiner Sichtweise zu überzeugen: Die Autobots müssen ausgelöscht werden, ebenso ihre Verbündeten.


**Kapitel: **ca. 25**  
Uploads: **Je nach Rückmeldung, voraussichtlich wöchentlich.**  
Pairings: **Dem dritten Film entsprechend, jedoch wird davon kein Pairing eine länger andauernde Hauptrolle in der Geschichte einnehmen, höchstens für wenige Kapitel. Der Fokus der Geschichte liegt auf dem Inhalt der Story und einer möglichen Beantwortung der Frage, warum Sam & Co. keinen Auftritt im vierten Teil haben.**  
POV: **Dritte Person Singular, abwechselnd. (bsp. Sam, Autobots, Lennox, etc.)**  
Zeitraum: **Nach Transformers 3 bis zum Beginn von Transformers 4.**  
Rating: **Auf P18 durch zukünftige Gewaltszenen und detaillierter Beschreibung von Opfern. Mit dem hohen Rating sichere ich mich lieber ab.**  
Disclaimer: **Nichts gehört mir, bis auf die Idee für die Geschichte und die wenigen OCs (keine weiblichen Mary Sues).

* * *

**Musiktipp:  
The Glitch Mob – Bad Wings**

youtube:: watch?v=2thkapBJYfg

* * *

Battle Cry

**Prolog:  
**_Zwei Seiten_

* * *

„Sir, die angeforderten Unterlagen."

Langsam drehte sich der Ledersessel hinter dem Schreibtisch, bis das ausdruckslose Gesicht zum Vorschein kam und den jungen Sekretär ausgiebig musterte. Mit einem knappen Nicken deutete er ihm, die Mappe in seinen Händen auf den Tisch vor sich zu legen und nachdem er der Aufforderung nachgekommen war, stellte sich der Mann erneut schweigend neben die Tür. Das Fenster gab den Ausblick auf das Weiße Haus frei, ein besonderes Privileg, das nicht viele genießen konnten. Wie zum Beispiel der neue nationale Sicherheitsberater, der dem Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten direkt unterstellt war.

„Ihnen ist klar, dass alles, was Sie in diesem Büro erfahren werden, der höchsten Sicherheitsstufe unterstellt ist."

Ein scharfer, schneidender Blick, der eine leise, eingeschüchterte Antwort aus dem Mann hervorpresste.

„Natürlich , Sir."

Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, lehnte sich der grauhaarige Mann in seinem Sessel zurück und schlug die dicke Mappe auf. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich, als er das oberste Bild betrachtete. Eine Luftaufnahme des zerstörten Chicagos zeigte unzählige Ruinen auf, diverse Brandherde waren noch nicht gelöscht und fraßen sich durch die einst so lebendige Stadt. Kopfschüttelnd legte er das Bild beiseite und widmete sich dem nächsten, während er ein Gespräch mit seinem jungen Mitarbeiter begann.

„Was halten Sie von den Autobots, Garner?"

Die Frage war durchaus neutral gehalten, sein Tonfall ließ auf eine belanglose Konversation schließen, doch der Sekretär wusste es besser, obwohl er erst wenige Tage für den Sicherheitsberater des Präsidenten arbeitete. Seine Antwort könnte entscheidend sein, was seine fortlaufende Mitarbeit für Marcus Parnell betraf. Also hütete er sich davor, seine wahren Ansichten zu äußern, die er mit seinen Plänen erdrückte, und beschränkte sich stattdessen auf genau das, was der ältere, mächtigere Mann hören wollte.

„Ich denke die Autobots haben in der Vergangenheit zu viele Entscheidungen politischer Natur getroffen, die nicht ihre gewesen sind. Sie haben sich unserem Entschluss widersetzt, obwohl sie zuvor mehrmals betont haben, unseren Wünschen Folge zu leisten."

Ein Schmunzeln machte sich auf dem Gesicht Parnells breit, während dieser ein weiteres Bild beiseitelegte und einen Bericht über die Ereignisse zur Hand nahm. „Aber ohne die Autobots wären wir den Decepticons sicherlich schutzlos ausgeliefert gewesen, Garner, oder nicht?"

Er wollte ihn aus der Reserve locken, seine Zustimmung erhalten, aber Rick bestätigte seine Loyalität dem Berater gegenüber und antwortete mit kalter Stimme: „Ohne die Autobots würde sich der Krieg nicht einmal auf der Erde befinden und unzählige Leben hätten gerettet werden können."

Ein humorloses Lachen sorgte für eine Gänsehaut auf Garners Armen, die von einem schwarzen, teuren Anzug verdeckt wurden. „Wie wahr. Dennoch feiert die Welt sie als Helden. Vollkommen zu Unrecht, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Sir."

Mehrere Minuten vergingen und Parnells amüsiertes Gesicht verschwand kein einziges Mal, als er aufmerksam den Bericht studierte. „Captain Lennox. Ein durchaus fähiger Anführer, keine Frage. Aber nach den letzten Jahren muss man sich fragen, ob seine Loyalität immer noch unserem Staat gilt."

Garner gab keine Antwort, der Bericht wurde an die obere Kante des Schreibtisches gelegt. „Er hat ein Händchen dafür, seinen Bericht perfekt auszuschmücken. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würden wir den Außerirdischen eine Medaille verleihen." Zum ersten Mal verschwand der lockere Tonfall und seine Schultern verkrampften sich. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das nächste Bild des Stapels vor seiner Nase. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, die Stirn wurde gerunzelt und eine unnatürliche Kälte machte sich in seiner Stimme breit.

„Genauso wie ihm hier. Samuel James Witwicky. Ein zäher, widerspenstiger Bursche."

Garner zögerte einen Moment, ehe er sich dazu genötigt fühlte, den Rang des _Burschen_ zu benennen.

„Und seit kurzem amerikanischer Botschafter der Autobots, Sir."

Das Bild in der Hand des Sicherheitsberaters wurde zerknittert, als er sich einen Moment der Schwäche erlaubte und seine Entrüstung bezüglich dieser Entscheidung zum Ausdruck brachte. „Ein schwerer Fehler, wenn Sie mich fragen. Leider habe ich den Präsidenten von dieser Entscheidung nicht abbringen können." Ein tiefes Seufzen, dann kehrte die Ausdruckslosigkeit zurück auf Parnells Gesicht, während er das Foto wieder glatt strich und neben Lennox' Bericht legte.

„Ohne die Autobots wäre vieles anders gekommen."

Erneut nahm er das vorherige Gespräch auf und schien dabei ein bestimmtes Ziel zu verfolgen. Weitere Bilder folgten, wurden etwa zur Seite gelegt oder der oberen Reihe hinzugefügt. „Wir hätten ihnen niemals Asyl auf diesem Planeten gewähren dürfen."

Weitere Berichte folgten, wurden nur wenige Augenblicke lang betrachtet, ehe sie auf verschiedene Stapel wanderten. „Es wird Zeit, dass wir unseren Planeten zurückerobern." Es war klar, worauf er anzielte und langsam machten sich Aufregung in Garner breit. Ihm war schon immer bewusst gewesen, dass Politik ein dreckiger Machtkampf war, der außerhalb der Öffentlichkeit geführt wurde. Hier bekam er nun seine Chance, einen Weg, um der Karriereleiter weiter nach oben zu folgen. Wären seine Absichten anders gewesen, hätte Parnell ihn nicht einmal die Akte besorgen lassen. „Bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt werde ich den Präsidenten bearbeiten können, gerade nach der Katastrophe in Chicago kann er mir nicht widersprechen."

Endlich blickte Parnell auf, verschränkte die Hände ineinander und ließ seinen Sekretär keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen. „Ich kenne jemanden, der sich um die Autobots kümmern kann, aber Sie, Garner, müssen dafür sorgen, dass diese verdammte Verbindung zwischen denen und uns verschwindet." Mit einem lauten Knall landete die rechte Hand auf der oberen Reihe und verdeckte zur Hälfte das Bild des jungen Botschafters. „Ohne ihn wären sie nie hier gelandet, ohne ihn hätten sie sich noch vor den Ereignissen in Ägypten verzogen und ohne ihn hätten wir friedlich mit Sentinel kooperieren können. Eine genauso große Rolle haben die anderen gespielt. Lennox, Epps, Simmons, alle, die sich auf ihre Seite geschlagen haben."

Beiden war nicht bewusst, welchen Stellenwert die menschlichen Befürworter der Autobots wirklich hatten und wie die Sachlage ohne sie gewesen wäre. Vielleicht hätten sich die Dinge anders entwickelt, zum Besseren. So aber trafen beide eine Entscheidung, die ihren Gegnern über kurz oder lang deutlich in die Karten spielte.

„Wir müssen sie loswerden, ein für allemal. Die Autobots, als auch diese Menschen. Alle, die sie unterstützt haben, müssen verschwinden. Können Sie sich der Sache annehmen, Garner?" Der Befehl war klar. Zweifel konnte sich der junge Sekretär nicht erlauben, absolute Skrupellosigkeit war gefragt. Eine Eigenschaft, die ihm schon mehrmals zugutegekommen war und ihn letztendlich auf diese Position gebracht hatte.

„Ja, Sir."

„Es dürfen keine Spuren hinterlassen werden, ist das klar?"

„Natürlich, Sir."

„Niemand darf etwas davon mitbekommen, denn wenn die Öffentlichkeit davon erfahren sollte, sind wir geliefert."

„Ich werde mit absoluter Diskretion vorgehen, Sir."

Der eindringliche Blick verschwand und mit einem schmalen Grinsen erhob sich Parnell aus seinem Sessel. Garner trat an den Schreibtisch heran und konnte das begierige Funkeln in seinen Augen nicht unterdrücken. Beiden würde ein Erfolg dieser fragwürdigen Mission durchaus in die Karten spielen. Außerdem erfolgte alles zum Schutz der Menschheit.

„Die Autobots sind eine ständige Gefahr für alle Nationen und wenn wir nicht handeln, werden sie eines Tages das Ende über unsere Rasse bringen. Sie tun das Richtige, Garner."

Entschlossen reichten sie sich die Hände, während die Sonne hinter einer dicken Wolkenbank verschwand.

„Daran zweifle ich keine Sekunde lang, Sir."

* * *

_**Hat euch der Auftakt gefallen? Lasst mir doch bitte eure Meinung da, ein paar Worte reichen mir schon!  
Allerliebste Grüße,  
Milu**_


End file.
